


Amazing Amon Fic Idea

by Caitsidhe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, amon tries to git gud and drags everyone straight into hell, complaining about how she hasnt done any laundry in 2 weeks, free fic idea, korra vs bullshit 40 year old man ghost, platonic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitsidhe/pseuds/Caitsidhe
Summary: Here's the ridiculously detailed draft shitpost of my "Amon haunting korra turns into helicopter parenting from hell" epic I can't dedicate to writing myself so please adopt it as many times as you want.





	Amazing Amon Fic Idea

**Author's Note:**

> FREE FOR ANYONE/EVERYONE TO ENJOY AND/OR ADOPT AS MANY TIMES AS YOU LIKE. 
> 
> IN THIS "FIC" WE LOVE & APPRECIATE AMON. 
> 
> The beginning is the first draft from a semi-chapter, and then it switches to outline mode in which I steadily devolve into delirious raving.

**Amazing Amon Fic**

(First unfinished chapter followed by the outlined ravings of an absolute lunatic)

______________________________

The first thing Amon noticed was that he felt like shit. His eyelids felt nailed shut, and no amount of effort was making them budge.

When he finally bends them open, the eye-searing brightness that greets him is overwhelming.

-

The second time he woke was to the sensation of drowning. Instinct had him jacknife into a sitting position, sputtering water in surprise. He opened his eyes. Dim ambient light glittered off smooth, dark waters where they met the sodden roots of trees. He could hear a faint cacophony of noises coming from the distance, and could see strange mists swirling overhead. Glancing upwards through the treetops, he saw patches of dark sky until a sudden movement ahead had him looking back towards the trees.

Tarrlok was watching him from about a yard away, looking exactly as he’d had last seen him!

Noatak was on his feet in an instant, water sloughing off in all directions as he struggled to move through the swamp. Tarrlok turned away from him silently and began to move in the opposite direction.

His throat was burning. He wanted to call out, to say anything that would get his brother to turn back, but his voice had deserted him. He reached out to catch his sibling’s shoulder, but the back of his brother’s watertribe coat remained just out of reach, unyielding in its rigidity. Panic began to thrum in Noatak’s chest at the thought of losing everything again, a manic energy giving him the speed and recklessness to barrel after the suddenly distant blue figure.

Everything left in him was put into running, but Tarrlok’s back seemed to retreat farther and farther from sight. Heedlessly ripping a path through vegetation with his bare hands, he managed to glimpse the back of his brother’s modern water tribe coat winding its way up a steep incline in the side of a massive tree.

He reached the edge of the water where the roots of the ancient behemoth have sunk into the depths. Staggered up the path like the people of republic city were chasing him, vulnerable and exposed without his mask. Suddenly, the end of the path - it met an opening in the trunk and plunged downwards into the damp tunnel, eyes roving for a sign of where Tarrlok had gone.

The path ended in a cavernous space. A dead end.

Tarrlok was gone.

Noatak stood breathless for what felt like a small eternity staring at the wooden cavern, the faint sepia gloom leaking in from the tunnel behind him barely enough to see by. Distant bird calls echoed through hollow space--creaks and click-click-click noises from the tree.

He was alone.

The crushing pressure of an entire ocean was bearing down on the inside of his chest. He gripped at his heart, sinking to his knees in the dirt. Nausea made itself known in his gut.

He wanted the earth to swallow him whole and end it--all of it. Everything had gone so wrong; the entire universe was a nightmarish reality he could not accept. He wanted it to stop. He wanted--

Something is behind him.

He whirled around, arms snapping into a defensive position only to be confronted by white porcelain, inches from his face. Noatak barely registered the quiet clicking legs encircling him before the pain hit.

If he weren’t already on the floor he would have keeled over in agony. It felt as if his face was being meticulously, slowly sliced away by tiny razors. He screamed--everything shattering and burning and wishing he were dead.

And then it was over. Doubled over and convulsing, he could feel his ragged gasps hot on his skin, every nerve alight. Wondered how much more there was to endure, before he’d be allowed to stop. He didn’t, couldn’t think anything through sheer agony. Time passed.

Trembling, he looked up at the Spirit he’d only heard of in fairytales. Koh the Face Stealer stared back at him with an expression that spoke of both shock and fascination.

He passed out.

_______

Amon woke to the sensation of drowning. Instinct had him bolting into a sitting position, choking on a mouthful of water. The next moments were spent hacking and coughing for air, moisture clinging to his face as if trapped there by something, and he reached to investigate.

His fingers touching a familiar landscape of wood and paint, he openes his eyes.

Light glittered off smooth, dark waters where it met the twisting roots of the trees. Strange mists hovered overhead in silence. Glancing upwards through the treetops, he could see patches of void. Fingers lay still where they met cool wood.

What?

How was he still able to see? He could feel his face, but he wasn’t touching it. He could hear the blood in his ears whooshing rapidly.

This should have been impossible.

Stumbling upright, he sagged against the trunk of a nearby tree in shock. He’d had his face stolen. Spirit world. Koh the face stealer had stolen his face! Holy shit. Hysteria bubbled in the base of his throat.

Even if by some miracle he’d managed to escape , when he’d passed out in Koh’s lair shouldn’t the spirit have taken his face? He was pretty sure he remember his face being scraped off.... There was no way the overgrown insect had somehow failed in extracting his face. Shouldn’t he be …..more…..less.....? Had someone rescued him? 

Research on past avatars had told him of Avatar Kuruk’s tragedy, and he knew from long hours of combing over crumbling tomes and fragments of parchment that the Face-stealer was unmerciful. He glanced down at his reflection in the water, and Amon’s face peered back at him in cool bewilderment. He hadn’t been wearing this earlier, had he? How had it appeared? Had it somehow come to his rescue? He vividly remembered losing it at the arena….

Glancing around, he realized he was back in the same stagnant wetland where he’d woken up earlier. Had Tarrlok purposefully…? The thought was painful.

Maybe also unwise to dwell on in the middle of the spirit world in an unknown state of health.

Slowly heaving himself to a standing position, he listened for any nearby activity. Nothing. Quietly making his way to the bank of the swamp now, then. Stealthy movement with bog water sloshing around in his shoes was not an ideal state and he stops his hands halfway through a discreet bending motion. Spirit world. No bending.

Taking a shaky breath, he silently begins to pick through the underbrush, careful not to step on any murky roots or swamp debris while skirting the edges of stagnant, over-glorified swamp puddles.

 

(amazing outline starts here:)

> amon then either encounters Iroh in the spirit world and is invited to THE BEST TEA PARTY or accidentally stumbles across it and iroh convinces (manipulates) him into staying for a cup of calming jasmine tea which is frankly astonishingly impressive - and that's how amon finds out about the return of the airbenders and everything that happened after he supposedly kicked it.

The return of an entire population’s bending ability really nails it home to amon that his entire life work with the equalists was delusional and he wasted his entire life ironically following in his father’s footsteps and he has a breakdown (but amon is one cool cookie, he keeps his composure in the show even when a fireball narrowly misses him as he’s rappelling up into a blimp and exploded in the docking bay inches from his face he is ONE COOL AND COLLECTED DUDE... so it’s not very obviously a breakdown externally if you didnt know him well. HE HAS A REP AS A BADASS TO MAINTAIN.

I actually theorized he might use bloodbending to calm his heartbeat when he gets upset, as he bloodbends himself to absorb being shot at point blank range with lightning with no visible injuries in s1 by Mako. So maybe in the spirit world since he cant bend he isnt quite as collected as he might be but he’s still a really private person so he TRIES HIS BEST TO KEEP HIS SHIT TOGETHER.

Meanwhile while he’s **c a l m** ,

Iroh: “how did u die”

amon, face in his hands: “my life was a joke”

>meanwhile amon’s physical body has washed up on the shores of the fire sage’s temple like korra did in s2 and they are putting amon's destroyed and comatose body on their best version of life support. His body is physically at this location for the majority of the fic, but its not revealed his body is still alive until later.

>somehow he transitions from infinite afterlife tea party with Iroh to eavesdropping on Korra and Zaheer’s spirit world meeting. Travelling and Time in the spirit world vs real world is weird so timeline can be stretched to accommodate things like skipping all of season2 because fuck that.

Amon is like “this guy is a fucker omg only im responsible enough to manipulate people like that??? Honestly, im offended….hes not even good at it….” and then he realizes the avatar is about to leave and he tries to follow her and accidentally uses some weird amon karma bloodbending psychic desperation power to hitch hike with her spirit to reach the real world and it works….LITTLE DID HE KNOW HE SEALED HIS FATE IN THAT MOMENT BY LINKING HIMSELF TO THE AVATAR, SOMEONE HE HAD BLOODBENT WHILE HE WAS ALIVE….AND NOW HE’S FOREVER LINKED TO THE AVATAR SPIRIT VIA SPIRITUAL BLOODBENDING TIES. ETERNAL BABYSITTER. He doesnt find that out just yet though.

at this point im not sure if he has a fever dream experience of seeing korra strung up by the red lotus at the end of season 3 (the finale where she hallucinates amon’s mask on zaheer) and intervenes in the fight by bloodbending someone, or if he’s just too fucked up and doesn’t phase fully back into reality until after the whole disaster is over, or both at the same time. I think this part would be where Amon would see Korra as the teenage kid she is and the parallels of Zaheer as an adult man trying to end the avatar would really hit home with him after his traumatic life experience + tea party therapy stint and start his mental journey to coming to terms with his terrible past actions + changing his ways.

Korra actually glimpses him through her poisoned avatar state delirium but makes up his dialogue and largely writes it off as one of her poison hallucinations. Jinora witnesses korra being poisoned via spirit walking astral projection airbending so she might notice a strange presence nearby at the time and mention it later.

>either way he ends up witnessing the beginning of **Korra’s Big Depression** where she’s stuck in a wheelchair b/c of the red lotus’s metal poison and possibly crippled for life. In the show korra goes to stay with Katara for healing in the south pole but im thinking it might be better if katara came to republic city instead, as that gives amon the ability to be present both in that situation and explore the city when he gets tired of being around temperamental teenagers, pacifists, and The Avatar.

Part of his time would be spent watching korra’s rehabilitation efforts to relearn how to walk. During this time he slowly becomes aware that while he can’t touch anything with his spirit body, he can still affect things via bending. This results in him going through a parallel “mental therapy” version of recovery in mirror to korra’s physical rehabilitation in accepting bending. Watching Katara use her bending for positive effect helps. Once he gets over angsting about bending he starts giving waterbending a shot and slowly re-acquires the ability in spirit form. Idea here is symbolic parallel between korra’s physical rehabilitation and amon’s mental ‘bending rehabilitation’ here.

Amon has a lot of trouble coming to terms with the idea that his entire existence is dependent on bending now. Eventually he realized the cognitive dissonance/dichotomy he’s been living under by realizing he’s been heavily dependent on bending all along and deluding himself, which snowballs into him having a complete **Amon’s Big Depression** episode and subsequent shattering of his personal image and spends a lot of time fucking around and haunting late night comedy open mic nights as a coping mechanism.

Starts with nudging objects with beads of water, ice, or ice gloves that imitate the force of a real grip. (needs more energy to access his abilities, as the story progresses he gains back more power and unlocks his higher level skills, which is later revealed to be possible because he’s not actually dead and/or because he’s tapping into korra’s energy stores accidentally through his funky bloodbending spirit tether).

 

>s2 the spirit portals were opened so spirits do exist in the real world now, but because amon is special he’s not fully spirit or fully physical being, so he’s still invisible to everyone including other spirits. They can still sense he’s there though and suggest at korra something isnt quite right. Korra doesnt get it at first but then when she starts slowly catching on to the idea she might have a something following her she’s very busy dealing with Kuvira’s empire so she ignores it for a while UNTIL THE ZAOFU SCENE, WHICH COMES LATER.

 

> when korra and everyone on air temple island is asleep, since he needs very little rest amon is wandering around republic city. He visits hiroshi sato in prison and has a Big Sad about it. (Later this results in him trying 2 hook up Asami with Korra because he owes it to Hiroshi Sato to make sure Asami gets what she WANTS. Also he doesnt approve of mako because he’s clearly a fuckboy in need of salvation from his own pesonality and torments mako endlessly to help him achieve humility. Even though mako and korra already broke up. No its not revenge for being shot with lightning what makes you think that.)

>visits his old haunts like abandoned equalist bases and has **Melancholy Sad Time** about it. He finds his old mixtape while doing this, from their weekly music night events (he has a great voice, very nice) and takes those tapes with him, scaring a lot of really drunk people in the process when they see floating cassette tapes at 3 am. Maybe he stashes them somewhere in the air temple where he knows no one ever looks because he basically lives there now. He has to think about his failures if he ever wants to grow as a person.

Also did i mention he torments the shit out of Mako every time he runs across him going to and from these places, and triple triad gang member he runs across going to and from these locations also meet unfortunate accidents of a less comedic nature. Officer Mako starts getting a lot of AMONYMOUS tips that lead to a lot of arrests. Sometimes they are phone calls and sometimes ice letters suddenly appear on his desk with a tipoff written down & signed with a cute amon chibi (it is still creepy looking). Mako shows or tries to show these to people and they wonder what it could possibly mean!? Probably some triad trying to fuck with them. probably. WHO IS THE MYSTERY CALLER….why are they doing this…..WHY ARE THE STAIRS ALWAYS SUDDENLY ICED WHEN MAKO USES THEM, CAUSING HIM TO FALL DOWN THEM AT WORK EVERY NIGHT…..

^all of Amon’s Sad Time start out as _Very Serious and Tragic_ because his entire life is a disaster but then it turns into dry amon humor which quickly turns into absurd comedy standup amon time where he gives up on dignity to pursue his true calling as a comedian in all aspects of his life because this is clearly a comedy fic first and a slice of life-action-adventure-emotionally-healing-journey fic second.

Usually he’s gonna want to channel his angst into productivity by doing something he’d call ‘community service’ AKA terrorizing triple triad gang members and other shady benders on the street late at night like some sort of horrific comedy vigilante that tells really great puns in a deadpan voice while covered in blood or something. In the beginning since he’s low power maybe they can only see his reflection in water puddles on the street or glass windows during the full moon.

Other ideas for “community service” involve having a **Really Deep Moment** at the pond in the city park followed by breaking into the radio broadcast studio at 3am initially because he’s outraged again about something going on in the city/something stupid a public official did and being amon he decides broadcasting his own personal talkshow/music hour/advice column is a good idea to talk back at the problem, which is probably social inequality and unrest that kuvira later takes advantage of.

He starts this radio series by playing equalist mixtapes every evening and former equalists are like !?!?!?!? the fuck!? - because no one could ever figure out where amon put the tapes. Whos doing that!? Did amon record an entire series before he died!?

Eventually he starts talking but he never comes out and says it’s him so there’s lots of rumor and gossip about the secret late night radio mystery show. He outs a lot of criminal activity and/or political corruption in the city on the air because he can basically spy on anyone. Investigations into who's doing it only turn up with an empty room and locked doors because no one can see him obviously.

This is a progressive subplot in the story that is 100% humor and sassery mixed with amon’s social justice ideals (HIS LIVE PODCAST). At some point the investigation on this mystery ghost (?) camps out the broadcast station and amon just starts a broadcast with them in the room and internally laughs while they freak out over the voice that’s coming from the radio despite no one being in front of the active mic. Varrick is there and it turns into a ghost interview that quickly devolves into a critique of the city’s water tribe cuisine. They play off one another well because varrick is exactly opposite of amon in personality. Niche cryptid hobbyist researchers and enthusiasts flip the heck out.

Amon ends up with guests on his radio show regularly after that and starts accepting callers. Korra calls in at some point and that’s horrifying so he fakes being exorcised by the avatar spirit really dramatically on air and stops broadcasting for a few weeks. This move happens to coincide with some anti-avatar unrest so he is so sneaky and smart to manipulate the opinion back to pro-avatar sentiment. He’s a genius. Varrick knows he’s there damn it, answer me!!!

>amon is a big fan of music and theatre so he likes to go listen to jazz and swing music. Ends up signing himself up for a talent show and plays the piano on stage. Since he’s a spirit no one can see him so its GHOST PIANO.

>at this point film exists in avatar universe so Varrick starts a ghost adventures series starring himself and bolin, and amon ends up on it a lot because he keeps screwing around with Varrick’s episodes for entertainment. >>>> All of Amon’s Bullshit reaches korra’s ears in stages, so it goes something like >amons perspective on his activities then later he witnesses korra & friends reaction to hearing about it and following them around when they do stuff during the day. Some of this is subliminally motivated by amon’s need to redeem himself so he does increasingly absurd things to motivate korra to investigate as a distraction from wallowing in the abyss. It might also be a distraction for himself so he doesnt wallow in the abyss. He might be a bit vain and like attention but he will die before he admits that.

>rumors of unrest in the earth kingdom happening all the time in the meanwhile, eventually leads up to the s4 villain Kuvira plotline I detail in the next paragraph but im not committed to that yet so WE CAN CHANGE IT TO BE ANYTHING WE WANT FOR THIS FIC as long as **we love and respect korra while remaining vividly aware she’s a teenager and amon is a 40+ year old man so god help me if anyone tries to make this into a amorral fic i will bloodbend the shit out of you**

anyways the VERY PLATONIC dynamic duo Korra & Amon Vs Kuvira’s earth empire IM HERE FOR THAT GOOD SHIT!!! Korra doesnt know its a 2 v one battle ….nor kuvira. Actually only amon knows, and he’s surprised too.

> korra is rehabilitated but IT’S TOO LATE THE EARTH EMPIRE IS IN FULL SWING!! This somehow leads to the zaofu showdown where amon accidentally kills himself. Wait what?? I will explain….

Korra vs kurvira outside zaofu scene get out of hand. Airbenders are a tad too slow to rescue korra and amon is forced to attempt to defend them, which actually results in him doing quite a lot. He hasnt tried to fight for real in a while so his ability to draw on the avatar’s power surprises the shit out of him when he’s suddenly pulling tons of underground water up to beat the shit out of kuvira with. He's not admitting it to himself but he's offended she stole his Look. Maybe he starts with liquid water and progresses to Hell Blizzard, maybe he does some flashy bloodbending to prevent the army from moving. Maybe kuvira see's an empty amon-shaped space with a light dusting of frost highlight it and witness her life flash before her eyes. He uses a lot of power though, probably drawing on korra's avatar energy after exhausting his own.

The airbenders witness his bending battle with kuvira + army as they’re trying to rescue korra and this leads to korra & co FINALLY investigating the suspected haunting. They perform some crusty old airbender ritual and discover there is a spirit linked directly to the avatar spirit and is following the avatar everywhere. When korra tries to exorcise it its just SINKS ITS GROSS BLOOD FEELERS MORE INTO THE AVATAR SPIRIT and she gets flashes of the fire temple island in a brief vision. Also she is mildly disgusted at the glimpse of the gross bloodbending link + Raava avatar spirit. Amon is also grossed out.

This is how amon finally realizes he’s totally fucked for the rest of eternity. While he’s having a breakdown over the epiphany he’s doomed to an afterlife of following the avatar’s reincarnation cycle forever, Tenzin and the rest are researching how to discover the identity of the spirit using clues from the failed ritual.They keep getting water indicators paired with fire nation reds and are stumped. 

> Korra goes to fire nation island and finally finds amon’s undead horror corpse. Yeah he died. He was on life support but he over-extended himself at zaofu and his body kicked it for real. Its missing the face supposedly because of decomposition but really because Koh stole his identity. The fire sages tried to save him but he died. But then he doesnt die, because his body is still circulating blood even though everything in his system is dead except his heart and associated blood networks. His ruined amon clothes keep reappearing no matter how many times they change him into fresh clinic or funeral clothes. They gave up when they realized the body was some freaky undead bloodbending abomination and locked it in a backroom. They’ve been trying to contact the avatar for months.

> At this point amon is so far done with literally everything he just goes blank and responds to everything in the spirit of really really bad comedy delivered like an amon rally speech. Korra tries everything she can think of to figure out what’s going on with the corpse short of actually touching it. Amon realizes he has to act or he’ll be stuck following the avatar forever with no one to talk to. He’s come to terms with speaking to korra at this point but isnt very comfortable with it. too bad for amon.

When Korra gets close enough by accident, he bloodbend-possesses his gross half decomposed flesh to grab her wrist like in a horror flick and says something terrifying like “Avatar...i’ve been DYING to speak with you..” korra screams. The fire sages scream. He laughs in hysteria to prevent thinking about his situation. This is why he doesnt laugh.

Bloodbends his own corpse to pat korra on the shoulder. There there. Korra NOPES THE FUCK OUT OF THERE. The fire sages are crying a bit in fear. Unfortunately for her amon reconnects with his nightmare body and absorbs his nasty zombie heart because it’s the only thing left in the body that’s still alive, which gives him the ability to finally manifest physically sort of. Because his body was messed up his physical form defaults to looking like it did when he re-obtained his heart. Its super gross and korra begs him to go away and then when that doesnt happen to keep his mask on.

He’s not very good at controlling his manifestation or maintaining form yet so sometimes an amon shaped corpse randomly flickers in and out of existence at extremely inconvenient times. Korra spends the entire journey home having to deal with this.

> Korra can now see him and cant unsee him ever again. She is in hell. Amon when finally ‘face to face’ with the avatar…...crosses his arms behind his back in classic amon style….silence and creepy staring, then…..mercilessly starts standup comedy jokes at inappropriate times like 2 am every night for three weeks non stop. Korra gets to know the real amon’s sense of humor way more than she ever wanted. You cant have nightmares if they’re constantly interrupted right? He’s doing a public service by helping the avatar clearly.

>cue platonic domestic interlude where korra has to break the news to her friends that he’s here FOREVER. They cant see him yet though so she spends half the conversation yelling at him (because he’s making comments. Hes always making comments.) and it just looks like she’s talking to herself. Amon refuses to manifest himself visibly and korra busts a figurative gasket in rage. Everyone else half-thinks she’s finally lost her marbles, half-doesn’t want to believe it’s possible for amon to have been haunting them for YEARS. When mako finally figures out who’s been making his life a living hell he goes the fuck OFF. Amon finds this greatly entertaining.

>from this point onwards amon starts giving korra unsolicited relationship advice.

>somewhere somehow there has to be a korra carries amon princess-style scene. He’s able to walk and just refuses to & korra has no time for his bullshit. I know he’s a mostly intangible spirit so its highly illogical but why are you questioning anything i write at this point anyways

Other fun horrors include: when amon gets super upset and distraught he just sits down and takes his mask off to reveal a bleeding spirit mess of a not-face and just bleeds all over the floor intentionally to annoy korra like AMON I SWEAR TO GOD PUT YOUR FACE BACK ON RIGHT NOW I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME

he doesnt talk because he’s faceless but he’s taking advantage of the perma-no face wound that bleeds when he loses his mask but yeah he just creates blood in the house. Sometime he leaves fun reminders for korra to remember to do her chores or other tasks in blood. pema and tenzin and asami and bolin are like WHAAAAAAAAAAAT THE FUCK. mako isnt there because hes Wu’s bodyguard. writes messages on the walls in blood like “dont forget to clean your room before you leave today"

>then,

>Final Showdown with Kuvira, i have ideas

my highly malleable idea for the finale of the fic is korra uses the avatar state + amon to bloodbend the giant mecha by bending all the people inside it to a standstill BUT because she’s channeling his powers she does that weird thing where the avatar manifests another person’s appearance IN LIVE BROADCASTED TV PUBLIC. Because we have tv now in this fic apparently.

after the battle is over horrifying realization he’s STUCK IN HER HEAD SO IT’S A HORRIFYING FUSION still korra physically but the personality is two people stuck in the same brain because of the avatar state + bloodbending extreme effort korra draws on his power too much and he gets stuck in the avatar’s form so then they have to talk to each other

Korra experiences a form of horror unlike anything she’s ever dreamed of. She gained another lifetime to refer to in place of her lost past selves in ironic divine symmetry - but at what god damn cost. Everyone’s gotta deal with the walking talking disaster duo.

It’s important that korra is still the dominant force in this disaster situation, because she’s the boss and has autonomous rights to her own body. Amon is a lot of things and one of those is an EQUALIST. **RESPECT AND PROTECT TEENAGE GIRLS**. He has the ability from years of rigorous mental discipline (read: mental delusion) to “make his consciousness go away” in order to give korra privacy when necessary. Korra is happy this is an option but when she realizes how he’s achieving the desired result learns way more about the mess that that is amon's psyche than she ever wanted to. Aww platonic bonding moment that’s ruined by amon being a freak!!!

 

Other problems of the situation include:

your arm slaps you in the mouth mid speech???

WHAT THE FUCK INTERNAL STRUGGLE

people speak differently so even with the same body the voice would change in cadence it’d be fucking surreal

idk how everyone would handle that situation honestly lmaoooo

i DO know that korra would drive amon mad because she isnt as much of a meticulous neatfreak and korra would be like

OH MY GOD STOP REMAKING THE BED

WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED TO DO THAT

KORRA IT HAS TO BE DONE

And they cant leave the room until amon has made the bed and remade the bed several times to his ridiculously high neatness standards

walking in on that bolin/mako/asami are just like korra…..are you ok...

NO WE’RE NOT OK

korra airbends the bed into a disaster in frustration amon starts screaming. This is where he draws the line in his life.

then at lunch korra goes to take a sip of water pours it all over herself

amon would sabotage her like that subtly for petty revenge

i can imagine korra going to a press release but typical korra fashion puts her foot in her mouth so amon hijacks it and gives an Absolutely Stunning Public Address.

Holy shit korra your public speaking was amazing lmfao

korra does a turnface and suddenly speaking out for subjects she’s never talked about before

“avatar korra what brought this on!?" amon is like I just feel like equality was really misunderstood by the media propaganda machine you know

Good times with korra and amon coming to terms with the past and being alive (?)

>epilogue

>THE END

Thank you for coming to my Equalist rally


End file.
